kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
MonoTree
MonoTree is a South Korean music production and publishing company. It was founded in 2014 by Hwang Hyun, G-high and Lee Joo Hyoung who were former producers at Sweetune. Staff Writers * Choi Young-kyoung * DK Choo * GDLO * G-high * Hwang Hyun * Kim Yoo-seok * Lee Joo-hyoung * NOPARI * Onestar * Park Asher * Shin Agnes * So Ko-eun Singers * Choi Young Kyoung * Onestar * Shin Agnes * Yoo Tae-hoo Lyricists * GDLO * Hwang Hyun * Onestar * Park Ji-yeon * Shin Agnes Publishing manager * Jung Ji-Won Works ;2014 * Stellar - "Marionette" (Marionette) * Girls' Generation - "Wait a Minute" (Mr.Mr.) * Toheart - "Tell Me Why" * INFINITE - "Breathe" (Be Back) * Stellar - "Mask" ("Mask") * HeartB - "Shine" ("Shine") ;2015 * EXO - "My Answer" (Exodus) * Stellar - "Vibrato" * APRIL - "Hurry Hurry" (Dreaming) * Click-B - "Reborn" ("Reborn") * APRIL - "Snowman" ;2016 * Stellar - "Sting" (Sting) * Ryeowook - "Hello" (The Little Prince) * Rainbow - "Pretend" (Prism) * NU'EST - "Emotion" (Q is.) * LADIES' CODE - "My Flower", "Galaxy", "Chaconne" ("Myst3ry") * LADIES' CODE - "Lorelei", "The Rain", "Jane Doe" (Strang3r) * CLC - "Refresh" (Refresh) * Yesung - "Between" (Here I Am) * APRIL - "M.F.B.F." (Spring) * Tiffany - "Once in a Lifetime" (I Just Wanna Dance) * ROMEO - "Nightmare" (Nightmare) * EXO - "Stronger" (Lotto) * Melody Day - "Satellite" (Color) * Red Velvet - "My Dear" (Russian Roulette) * 2PM - "Shall We?", "My Last" (Gentlemen's Game) * INFINITE - "True Love (Infinite Only) * SHINee - "U Need Me" (1 of 1) * HeeJin - "ViViD" ("HeeJin") * Kyuhyun - "Fall In You" (Waiting, Still) * EXO-CBX - "Juliet" (Hey Mama!) * HyunJin - "Around You" ("HyunJin") * Hong Dae Kwang & Kisum - "What is the Hiphop?" * HaSeul - "The Carol" ("Haseul") * Apink - "If I..." (Pink Doll) ;2017 *AOA - "Lily" (Angel's Knock) *S.E.S. - "Candy Lane", "Birthday", "Life" (Remember) *APRIL - "Wow" (Prelude) *I - "I Dream", "All Right", "별이 된 아이" (I Dream) *YeoJin - "Kiss Later", "My Sunday", "My Melody" ("YeoJin") *BOYFRIEND - "Rose" (I Miss You) *Taeyeon - "When I Was Young" (My Voice) *GOT7 - "Q" (Flight Log: Arrival) *LOONA / LOONA 1/3 - "Into The New Heart", "Love&Live", "Valentine Girl" (Love & Live) *PRISTIN - "Over n Over" (Hi! PRISTIN) *Sohee - "Spotlight" (Spotlight) *Kim Lip - "Eclipse" ("Kim Lip") *CLC - "Call My Name" (Free'sm) *Red Velvet - "Hear the Sea" (The Red Summer) *ELRIS - "Pow Pow", "Roopretelcham", "Wonderland Girl" (Color Crush *WJSN - "Sugar" (Happy Moment) *JinSoul - "Singing in the Rain", "Love Letter" ("JinSoul") *Choerry - "Love Cherry Motion", "Puzzle" ("Choerry") *ONF - On/Off *Girls' Generation - "Love Is Bitter" (Holiday Night) *JJ Project - "The Day" (Verse 2) *NCT Dream - "La La Love" (We Young) *PRISTIN - "We Are PRISTIN", "Aloha", "Tina" (Schxxl Out) *APRIL - "Hey Yo Hey" (Eternity) *LOONA / ODD EYE CIRCLE - "Girl Front", "Odd", "Loonatic", "Starlight" (Mix & Match) *LOONA / ODD EYE CIRCLE - (Max & Match) *Yves - "New" ("Yves") *Taemin - "Day and Night" (Move-ing) *Taeyeon - "Let It Snow" (This Christmas – Winter is Coming) *LOONA - "The Carol 2.0" (The Carol 2.0) *Lay - "Goodbye Christmas" (Winter Special Gift) *Apink - "Love Shoot!" (Pink Stories) *Chuu - "Heart Attack" ("Chuu") ;2018 *Go Won - "One & Only" ("Go Won") *CLC - "Like That" (Black Dress) *LOONA/yyxy - "Frozen" (Beauty & The Beat) *TWICE - "Say Yes" (What is Love?) *ONF - You Complete Me *ELRIS - "Will be mine" (Summer Dream (ELRIS)) *Apink - "I Like That Kiss" (One & Six) *Red Velvet - "Aitai-tai" (Cookie Jar) *Newkidd02 - "Shooting Star" (Boy Boy Boy) *Red Velvet - "Blue Lemonade" (Summer Magic) *LOONA - "+ +", "Hi High", "Perfect Love" (+ +) *OH MY GIRL - "Twilight", "Our Story" (Remember Me) *NCT 127 - "No Longer" (NCT 127 Regular-Irregular) *Stray Kids - "Get Cool" (I Am You) *VIXX - "The Rain" (Reincarnation) *Gugudan - "Be Myself" (Act.5 New Action) *GOT7 - "Take Me To You" (Present : You & Me Edition) 2019 *ONEUS - "Valkyrie" (Light Us) *GFRIEND - "A Starry Sky" (Time for Us) *ASTRO - "Treasure" (All Light) *Minseo - "2cm" (The Diary of Youth) *CLC - "Breakdown" (No.1) *ONF - (We Must Love) *LOONA - "Butterfly", "Curiosity", "Where you at" (X X)" *Yeri - "Dear Diary" *Ryeowook - "Sakurano Hanaga Sakuroko" *Jung Seung Hwan - "The Voyager" (Dear, My Universe) *Yoon Jisung - "I'll Be There" (Dear Diary) *Newkidd - "Tu Eres" ("Newkidd") *Xiumin - "You" *Onestar - "May We Bye" *A.C.E - "UNDER COVER" (Under Cover) *Kim Jaehwan - "My Star", "Designer", "Melodrama" (Another) *ONEUS - "Twilight", "English Girl", "BingBing" (Raise Us) *Yukika - "Cherries Jubiles" *EXO-CBX - "Be My Love", "Be My Love (Inst.)" ("Love Playlist Season 4 OST Part.1") *Jukjae - "Tattoo", "Tattoo (Inst.)" ("Tattoo") *Red Velvet - "Ladies Night" ('The ReVe Festival' Day 2) *Oh Hayoung - "Do You Miss Me?" (Oh!) *X1 - "Stand Up (Intro.)", "FLASH" (Bisang : Quantum Leap) *SEVENTEEN - "Lucky" (An Ode) *TWICE - "21:29" (Feel Special) *ONEUS - "Lit", "Level Up" (Fly With Us) *ONF - "Why", "Asteroid", "All Day", "Moscow Moscow", "Twinkle Twinkle" (Go Live) *Onestar - "You Are As Pretty As A Flower", "You Are As Pretty As A Flower (Inst.)" ("When The Camellia Blooms OST Part.4") *VAV - "Poison" (Poison) *Taeyeon - "Do You Love Me?" (Purpose) *AOA - "Tuk Tuk" ("Melting Me Softly OST Part.5") *Golden Child - "She's My Girl" (Re-boot) *Sungmin - "Orgel" (Orgel) *Park Jihoon - "Strange" (360) *Onestar - "I Can't Take My Eyes Off You", "The Way To Confess" ("I Can't Take My Eyes Off You") *Kim Jaehwan - "Who Am I" ("Moment") *Ha Sung Woon - "The Story of December" Official links * Official Website * Twitter * Facebook Category:Music producers Category:Composers Category:Producers